New Super Mario Bros. 3DS
PLEASE DO NOT DELETE, EDIT, ETC. UNLESS I MADE A TYPO OR IF I GIVE YOU PERMISSION! ''New ''Super Mario Bros. 3DS is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS system. It will be released sometime in 2012. It wil be the third NSMB game in the series, and the second handheld game in the series. 'Story' Our story begins with Mario, Luigi, and Peach at a party in the castle. All of a sudden, something strikes the castle and the castle shakes. Then, the Toads (Blue and Yellow) tell them to come outside quick. They all run outside and see Bowser ordering Kamek. "Keep attacking," he says "I want Princess Peach and I'm taking her! I'd like to see that Mario stop me...". He then looks down and sees them. "Well look who it is," Bowser shouts "I was just talking about you! Kamek! Attack them!". He then charges a beam of energy from his wand and fires it at them. It blows everybody away. Kamek kidnaps Peach, and he and Bowser fly away. Just as they fly away, The Toads jump on to her and try to get her away from them. They fail and are captured too. Mario and Luigi pick themselves up and watch as Peach flies away. Then, they hear a rustling in the bushes and out pops Bowser Jr. He says,"Dang! They got away!". As the bros. looks at him for a fight, he says "What guys! I'm not in on this! I swear!". Mario and Luigi then get a suprised and confused look on their face. "Well, you see, King Boo has possessed my dad and is planning on ruling the Mushroom Kingdom. He's kidnapped Princess Peach so he can achieve this. It's all apart of his plan to get revenge on something.... Anyhow, you gotta believe me! Please don't hurt me! Look, I'll help you on your adventure. What do ya' say?". They agree and he thanks them, telling them they won't be disappointed. All of a sudden, Waluigi comes running across to them. He looks up to the sky and shouts "Hey! Get back here!". He then sees them and tells them what is going on. He says Bowser took Wario and his 'prized' Tennis racket. He decides to join them, and they all take off after Bowser (er....King Boo...). Characters MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario Luigi NSMBW.PNG|Luigi WaluigiMP8Official.png|Waluigi Bowser Jr.jpg|Bowser Jr. Blue Toad 2.png|Blue Toad OrangeToadFront.png|Yellow Toad King Boo MMWii.png|King Boo Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek WarioTime.jpg|Wario Peachy.png|Princess Peach 'Power-Ups' There are 4 new power-ups and some returning power-ups. They are all listed below: *Fire Flower- The well-known Fire Flower returns for another blazing! *Ice Flower- The Ice Flower makes a chilly reappearance! *Mini Mushroom- Though tiny, the Mini Mushroom makes a BIG return! *Star- As always, the Star sparkles in this Mario game! *Dry Skull- This new, scary power-up will strike fear into enemies! Press the Y button to throw a bone, and hold while running to spin. *Monty Mole Suit- With this new power-up, Mario and friends can get dirty! Shake the 3DS to dig underground. *Swamp Flower- The forest is with Mario and co. with this new power-up! Press Y to release a swamp-goo ball that traps enemies. When you stomp on them, they act like a trampoline (after you bounce off the enemy, they die). *Bomb Mushroom- This new, explosive power-up makes a BOOMING appearance! press Y to throw a bomb that explodes after a few seconds. This power-up is the second strongest, and can kill almost every enemy! Fire flower.jpg|Fire Flower Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower NSMBWiiMiniMushroom.png|Mini Mushroom Star.PNG|Star DrySkull.png|Dry Skull 'Enemies' There are also new and old enemies in NSMB3DS. They are listed below: 'Ground Enemies:' *Goomba *Spiked Goomba *Giant Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Giant Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Bomb Bro. *Bones Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Curve Bro. *Blaze Bro. *Boom Bro. *Dry Bro. *Spiny *Spike Top *Buzzy Beetle *Giant Buzzy Beetle *Dry Bones *Giant Dry Bones *Piranha Plant *Venus Fire Trap *Venus Ice Trap *Giant Piranha Plant *Wiggler *Giant Wiggler *Flurry *Giant Flurry *Mr. Blizzard *Giant Mr. Blizzard *Broozer *Giant Broozer *Splunkin *Giant Splunkin *Bob-omb *Giant Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Giant Chain Chomp 'Air Enemies:' *Paragoomba *Giant Paragoomba *Paratroopa *Giant Paratroopa *Lakitu *Parabuzzy *Giant Parabuzzy *Para-Beetle *Parabones *Giant Parabones *Boo *Giant Boo *Boomper *Giant Boomper *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *King Bill *UF-Oh *Giant UF-Oh 'Water Enemies:' *Scoomba *Giant Scoomba *Cheep-Cheep *Giant Cheep-Cheep *Cheep-Deep *Dry-Deep *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Cheep-Cheep School *Cheep-Chomp *Porcupuffer *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Giant Blooper Nanny *Bone Blooper *Giant Blooper *Jelectro *Giant Jelectro *Trap-O-Dile *Giant Trap-O-Dile *Dry Trap-O-Dile 'Worlds' There 10 new worlds and 1 secret world in NSMB3DS. They are listed below: 'The Normal Worlds:' #Mushroom Hills-like World 1 from NSMBW (or NSMBWii), but with a different layout. #Scarab Sands-like World 2 from NSMBW, but with a diffe﻿rent layout and a haunted pyramid level. #Brisky Beach-like World 4 from NSMBW, but with a slightly different layout. #Slippery Slope-like World 3 from NSMBW, but with a more slopey layout. #Kongo Jungle-like World 5 from NSMBW, but with a different layout. #Mushroom Mountain-like World 6 from NSMBW, but with a slightly different layout. #Cloud City-like World 7 from NSMBW, but with a different layout. #Pipe Paradise-a world with bunches of pipes everywhere! #Lava Lake-like World 8 from NSMBW, but with a slightly different layout. #Boo Woods-the world of the Boos and their leader! 'The Secret World:' The secret world is called Giant Galleria. You can unlock this by collecting all of the Star Coins. This world is complication of all the worlds in the game. The only thing is....the enemies are GIANT! Each world has its own level and there are two bosses to fight, like in all the other worlds. If you complete this world, you get a prize. You will have Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong become playable characters. Although, if complete this world with all its Star Coins collected, you get another prize. You get Bowser as a playable character. 'Bosses' There are a total of 23 bosses spread out through each of the worlds. They are listed below: 'Mushroom Hills:' *'Fortress Boss-'(possessed) Yellow Toad *'Castle Boss-'(possessed) Blue Toad 'Scarab Sands:' *'Fortress Boss'-Bookey *'Castle Boss'-Big Bookey 'Brisky Beach:' *'Fortress Boss-'''Booper *'Castle Boss-'Porcu-Boofer 'Slippery Slope: *'Fortress Boss-'''Booligan *'Castle Boss-'Bashful Booligan 'Kongo Jungle: *'Fortress Boss-'(possessed) Diddy Kong *'Castle Boss-'(possessed) Donkey Kong 'Mushroom Mountain:' *'Fortress Boss-'''Dry Bones Spirit *'Castle Boss-'Super Dry Bones Spirit '''Cloud City:' *'Fortress Boss-'''Foo Boo *'Castle Boss-'Lakiboo 'Pipe Paradise: '''﻿ Category:Fan Games Category:Platformers Category:Action Adventure Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Series Category:Nintendo Category:Fan Fiction Category:Handheld Games